Ian Doyle
"Hello Lauren." |job = |path = Terrorist Serial Killer |mo = Shooting Poisoning |status = At large |actor = Timothy V. Murphy |appearance = The Thirteenth Step}} Ian Doyle is a mysterious figure from Emily Prentiss's past at Interpol, who appears in Season Six of Criminal Minds. He is the apparent leader of a breakaway IRA faction. Background An Irish citizen, Doyle was a former Captain in the Provisional Irish Republican Army who used the moniker "Valhalla". His illegal activities with a breakaway faction of the army attracted the attention of Interpol, who considered him very dangerous. They assigned a team to bring Doyle down, led by Sean McAllister and comprised of Emily Prentiss (who worked undercover as "Lauren Reynolds" at Doyle's private villa in Tuscany), Clyde Easter, Tsia Mosley, and her boyfriend Jeremy Wolff. The team arrested Doyle but he figured out that Prentiss was working undercover to bring him down. He was led to believe that "Lauren Reynolds" was killed in a car accident. Doyle was imprisoned at Camp 22, a North Korean political prison, for seven years but swore revenge against those who destroyed his life and took away what he loved most, his son. Emily however assumed he was in a Russian prison until her former Interpol boss, Sean McAllister, told her that Doyle escaped from the political prison and hijacked a car, stabbing the driver to death in the process. Season Six Sense Memory Doyle made his first appearance in a flashback, in which he witnesses Prentiss being taken away by Interpol as it closes in on him. He makes a phone call to an unknown receiver and says, "They got her." He is then arrested by two Interpol officials. Today I Do Deciding time for his revenge had come, Doyle organized Jeremy's death, making it look like a stroke, before using an alias to charter a private plane. He is last seen stepping out of the plane and getting inside a limousine, as the U. S. flag hangs from a wall in the background. It is mentioned in Coda that he got through security using the alias "Chuck Murray"; according to Clyde Easter, that was the name of an Irish Wolfhound Doyle owned before he went to prison. Coda Prentiss calls Clyde and Tsia to help her track Doyle down and kill him. Before that could happen, Doyle meets up with Prentiss, who threatens him that she will shoot him in the crotch if he does anything to hurt her. Ignoring this threat, he tells her that he was there to take her life from her and that she'd better do as he tells her to do or he will kill everyone on her team at the FBI. Valhalla After his encounter with Prentiss, Doyle summoned his gang, which killed the Cosenza family and Frank and Kerry Fagan, the Cosenza father, Ron, and Kerry Fagan being his handlers back at North Korea. After killing their victims, the gang made the Cosenza's family's deaths look like a murder-suicide, while Frank and Kerry Fagan's deaths were disguised as casualties from a house explosion from a gas leak. The BAU, unaware of Prentiss's connection with the UnSub, realize that a man, Byron Delaney, was connected to Ron and Kerry, and Hotch sends Prentiss and Morgan to retrieve Delaney. Prentiss and Morgan arrive too late, and they are forced to get into a gunfight with Doyle and his three present men. Eventually, Emily wounds one of the men and Ian shoots and kills him so that he won't be able to be identified, even going as far as shooting his compatriot in the wrist, where a tattoo of their symbol was stamped on. This tactic failed, however, and as a result he ended up on everyone's list. This did not stop him though as he proceeded to kill Tsia, who was summoned to an address by Prentiss, who intended to meet up with her there. The address's current resident was also killed. After this, he scoped Emily's house. When one of his associates states it would be easy to grab her, Doyle replied, "No." Lauren It is revealed that Prentiss first encountered Doyle undercover as an arms dealer. They also had a romantic relationship as exhibited when they kissed and Doyle gave Emily a necklace. Emily and Ian had apparently grown so close that Ian asked Emily to take care of his son but she refused. Then, back in the present, Emily goes searching for Doyle. When she catches up to a couple of his soldiers, Ian takes two shots at her and takes her hostage. He then proceeds to brand her with a four leaf clover and forced her to have Doyle's sniper kill Jack instead of her teammates. He then wanted her to confess to involving his son in his life as a terrorist and wanted her dead in revenge for his son's death. But Emily reveals that she engineered a plot to take Declan away from that life. When Ian wanted to know where his son was, Emily, wanting to keep Declan away from his murderous father, refused to disclose that information. In the end of the episode, the BAU tracks Doyle down. When he hears them approach, he apparently makes a run for it and disappears. Prentiss' funeral is shown, but the last scene reveals she is in Paris, after going into hiding from him. Modus Operandi In Valhalla, Doyle usually operates with his group, which would either shoot its victims with suppressed handguns or inject poison into them. They would later disguise their victims' deaths with natural causes. Doyle's men also used automatic machine guns. Doyle's personal weapon of choice appears to be a suppressed semi-automatic .45 handgun. Profile Doyle is organized, meticulous and very driven. In Valhalla, having spent years in a "hellhole"﻿ of a prison, he is driven by a need for revenge and will not let anyone stand in his way. It was mentioned that he is somewhat extravagant. Clyde Easter described him as a "para-socio-psychopath" who is serious about what he does and "doesn't play games". He is also highly controlling and very explosive when his plans go wrong. Known Victims * Numerous unknown crimes committed by Doyle that got him recognized by Interpol * Unnamed motorist in North Korea * Jeremy Wolff * The McAllister family ** Sean McAllister ** Sean's unnamed wife ** Sean and his wife's unnamed daughter * A family and a couple killed under his orders on the same night: ** The Cosenza family *** Ron Cosenza *** Lauren Cosenza *** Samuel Cosenza ** Frank and Kerry Fagan * Byron Delaney * Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan * Calum * Unnamed man * Tsia Mosley * Jack Fahey Quotes Doyle: Hello, Lauren. Oh wait, Lauren Reynolds died in a car accident, didn't she? Prentiss: What do you want? Doyle: You. Well, not today, don't worry about that. But soon. ---- Prentiss: Come near my team, and I will end you. Doyle: How long that remains the case, depends entirely on you. There innocent. You're not. Prentiss: I was doing my job. Doyle: I think you did a little more than that. You took the only thing that mattered to me. So I'm gonna take the only thing that matters to you. Your life. ---- Doyle: (to Prentiss) Honore de Balzac once said, "Most people of action are inclined to fatalism and most of thought believe in providence." Tell me, Emily Prentiss, which do you think you're gonna be? ---- Doyle: (referring to Declan) It won't be long, my love. ---- Doyle: (to Prentiss while holding a gun at her) Hello, love. Goofs At the end of "Coda" he knew exactly what each BAU member was doing at that exact moment even though all of them (except Reid and Hotch) were inside the FBI headquarters which is a veritable fortress, and he would have no way whatsover of knowing this short of having magical powers or being a mind-reader. Appearances *Season Six **The Thirteenth Step **Sense Memory **Today I Do **Coda **Valhalla **Lauren **Hanley Waters Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Serial Killers